


Snow Day

by Lacey_Lacie_san



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Comfort, Fluff, M/M, Omorashi, Wetting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-05 14:24:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16369277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lacey_Lacie_san/pseuds/Lacey_Lacie_san
Summary: Finland doesn’t want to waste a single moment of the first snow day of the year.





	Snow Day

“Fin, Fin, wake up.” Sweden said, as he shook the smaller nation. “ ’s snowing.”

The smaller nation shot up, and ran to the window to find what his lover said was true.

“It’s the first big snowfall of the season!” Finland exclaimed. “Oh, let’s go out and play in it before it's over!”

“After breakfast.” Sweden said, as he wrapped his arms around Finland.

He kissed him on the cheek, and released him before he walked back into the kitchen to finish breakfast. Finland quickly changed from his pajamas into a pair of long johns followed by a pair of jeans, and a warm turtleneck.

He walked out into the kitchen and sat at the table just as Sweden brought their plates over and sat down himself. Finland devoured his breakfast quickly, not wanting to waste another minute of this beautiful snow day. He washed it down with a big glass of milk before rinsing his dishes and running to the front door. He pulled on, laced up his boots, and threw on his jacket, hat, scarf, mittens, and earmuffs.

Sweden finished and followed suit, throwing on his winter coat, scarf, gloves, and hat before he laced up his boots. Finny was out the door before he stood back up. Sweden smiled at his excitement and trailed behind his happy lover until they reached the open field they both loved so much.

Finland flopped down in the snow and started making a snow angel.

“What are you waiting for?” he asked. “Come make a snow angel!”

Finland’s joyful hum filled Sweden with warmth. He walked over and flopped down in the snow next to him, and proceeded to flap his arms up and down in the snow. He stood up before pulling Finland up, leaving his snow angel perfect.

“Aww, they look like a family, Ruotsi!” Finland chimed. “Just like us.”

The bigger nation hummed in reply as he wrapped his arms around Finland. He sighed in content as Sweden’s warmth engulfed him.

It was at this time that he remembered that he hadn’t had his morning pee. He could feel the contents of the night before sloshing around in his bladder, but he refused to waste even a single moment of this day.

He escaped Sweden’s grasp and began rolling up a snowball. It grew and grew until Finland thought if was just right. He rolled up another, smaller than the previous, and placed on top of the other one. Sweden picked up two sticks and put them in to make arms. He pulled his scarf off and wrapped it around the snowman’s neck. Finland found rocks for his eyes, mouth and nose. It was a cute little snowman. 

Finland smiled at their handiwork, before a spasm in his bladder caused him to hunch over as he nearly lost control.

“ Y’ okay?” Sweden asked.

“I’m fine!” Finland said as he ran to the other side of the field, and flopped down in the snow again. Sweden smiled, and built his own snow man next to Finland’s. when he finished, he took a look at them together. They were pretty cute snowmen.

Whack! A snowball hit Sweden in the back of the head. Finland laughed at the other side of the field where he had made plenty of ammo while Sweden was focusing on the snowman. He threw more at him, and Sweden was forced to take cover. He managed to make a few of his own snowballs and return fire, and soon they were in an all out snowball fight.

Finland ducked behind a log as he replenished his ammunition supply. As he hunched over, he felt a spurt of pee escape into his boxers. He gasped, and checked for damage, but found his jeans had been spared. By now, he knew there was no putting it off, he had to go soon.

“I’ll go after the snowball fight is over.” he reasoned, and returned fire.

The two nations exchanged fire as they playfully hit each other left and right, until they were both tired. They called a truce and both nations crawled out from their shelters. 

By this point Finland was jiggling about desperately when they met at the center of the field and shook hands, before hugging. They kissed, and Finland broke it as he felt another spurt escape him.

“What’s wrong?” Sweden asked again. “You’re worryin’ me, Fin.”

“N-nothing!” Finland fumbled. “I’m just so excited to play in the snow!”

“Don’t lie to m’, Fin.” Sweden said.

Finland’s bladder couldn’t take it anymore, it gave in and poured its contents into his jeans.

“No!” Finland shouted, as he snatched himself in an attempt to stop the flow, but it was futile. He let go, and felt the warmth slowly spread out from his crotch, and down the legs of his jeans. Some escaped his jeans and fell into the snow, leaving a little yellow puddle beneath him.

Sweden stared in shock as the cause of his lover’s change in behavior became apparent. He let his hand go, and Finland stood there silently as his bladder emptied entirely.

He fell into the snow when it was over, tears streaking down his face. He couldn’t believe what he had just done! He wet himself like a little kid! And in front of Sweden!

Sweden, at a loss of what to do, knelt down beside Finland and wrapped his arms around him.

“ ’s okay.” He said. “ ’m right here, ’s okay.”

“But I just… I…”

Sweden hushed the smaller nation as he parted his bangs, before kissing his forehead softly.

“ ’s okay.”

Finland calmed down and hugged his lover. Sweden stood, pulling Finland to his feet in the process.

“Let’s get y’ changed.” he said, as they began their way back home. “I’ll make y’ some hot chocolate.”

“Really?” Finland beamed.

“The perfect ending t’ a perfect day.” Sweden said.

Finland laced his arms around Sweden’s happily. 

“With the perfect person t’ share it with.”

Finland blushed softly at the comment that was pointed toward him. Despite his accident, Sweden wasn’t looking down on him in the slightest. He really loved him, and he proved something like Finland wetting himself couldn’t hinder that feeling.

“Can we have marshmallows and whip cream?” Finland asked softly, as Sweden unlocked the door and opened it.

“It’ll be ready and waitin’ for y’ after y’ wash off.” Sweden said as he hung his coat up.

Finland took off his outdoor wear, before giving Sweden a big, long kiss.

“I’ll be looking forward to it.” Finland said sweetly, before he walked down the hall and around the corner toward the bathroom. Only for him to turn around and peek his head around the corner. “Thank you for… Out there. For not being mean, I mean. For being so understanding. It was so embarrassing.”

Sweden smiled softly. “I love y’, Fin.”

“I love you, too, Sweden.” he said, before he continued down the hall to the bathroom. He stripped off his clothes and hopped in the shower, hoping to clean off quickly as a mug of hot chocolate was waiting for him.

It really would be the perfect ending to a perfect day, despite the accident that made the day end early. But hey, it brought the two together. And they had the rest of winter to have fun.

And to Finland, nothing is better than a fun day in the snow with the one he loves. Well, accept for drinking a delicious mug of hot chocolate curled up under a blanket with the one he loves.

Yeah, that’s the best.


End file.
